wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes The Big Red Car (video)
"Here Comes the Big Red Car" is the twenty-first Wiggles video filmed in 2005 and released in 2006. This is the third re-recording video after Yummy Yummy (re-recording). This is the re-recording of early an Wiggles video, Big Red Car. Most songs are the original recordings from album released in 1995, plus a few new recordings, and one from 1997, re-filmed with new video clips. The clips on this are also used in the 2nd The Wiggles Show series (TV Series 5). Also featured are a few Captain Feathersword skits with the Friendly Pirate Crew and Wiggly Dancers, similar to those in Sailing Around the World. This marks the first appearance of the Big Red Boat. It is a re-done version of the Big Red Car. Released Dates America: January 3, 2006 Australia: March 23, 2006 UK: January 30, 2006 Promo Photos HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesInBigRedCar2006.jpg|The Wiggles in Big Red Car HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodbloke (Mic Conway) HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture3.jpg|Mic Conway as Admiral Goodbloke HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggle Friends HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture5.jpg|Caterina Mete HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture6.jpg|Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture7.jpg|I Wanna Wear The Jacket promo picture HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture8.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture9.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture10.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture11.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony Jeff and Admiral Goodbloke in Big Red Boat HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture13.jpg DorothyinHereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg Dorothy'sDanceParty(2005)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind The Scenes: "Dorothy's Dance Party" JeffandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture.jpg Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg and Dorothy Henry'sDance-2005PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Dance" Henry'sDance-2005PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture20.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture21.jpg DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy GregandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Wags DiDickiDoDum-2005PromoPicture.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" ClareinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Clare RachaelinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Rachael MollyinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Molly DainainHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Daina HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture26.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture31.jpg HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture27.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture for Big Red Car HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture28.jpg|Another promo picture from "I Want to Wear the Jacket" HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture29.jpg|Another promo picture from "I Want to Wear the Jacket" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture31.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Song List #Big Red Car #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (1997 re-recording) #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow (Wiggly Animation) #Do the Flap #Hat On My Head #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia's Song #I Want To Wear The Jacket (new song) #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea (new recording) #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo (new recording) #Dorothy's Dance Party #Sorry Again (new song) #Henry's Dance Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt The Wiggles' Friends *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Lyn Stuckey - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Kristy Talbot - Wags the Dog *Katherine Patrick - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie, Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice (uncredited) *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice (uncredited) *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice (uncredited) Wiggly Dancers *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Clare Field *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Adrian Quinnell *Lyn Stuckey *Lucy Stuart *Kristy Talbot Friendly Pirate Crew *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Elefterios Kourtis *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Katherine Patrick (uncredited) *Adrian Quinnell *Lyn Stuckey *Lucy Stuart *Kristy Talbot *Alfonso Rinaldi Irish Dancers *Molly Donohoe *Daina Dulinskas *Clare Field *Rachael Wineburg Also Featuring *Mic Conway - Admiral Goodbloke (uncredited) 'Album Songs ' # Pufferbillies # I am a Dancer # The Four Presents # Here We Go Dorothy # My New Shoes # Sanctissima Gallery TheWigglesLogoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles Logo AnimatedWiggles-2005.jpg|Animated Wiggles HereComestheBigRedCartitlecard.jpg|Title card AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Animated Greg AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Animated Anthony AnimatedMurray-2005.jpg|Animated Murray AnimatedJeff-2005.jpg|Animated Jeff TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles BigRedCar-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing the song: "Big Red Car" TheAwakeWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles BigRedCar-2005.jpg|"Big Red Car" TheWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Wiggles in Sydney TheUnforgottenWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags GregSingingBigRedCar-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglyMascotsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesonANZACBridge.jpg|The Wiggles on ANZAC bridge TheWigglesontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The Wiggles on the Sydney Harbour bridge HenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry TheWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWiggles'NameonBackofBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles' name on the back of the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg and Wags GreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg AnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music GregSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar JeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff WagsPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags playing blue Maton guitar JeffSleepinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregWakingJeffUp.jpg|Greg waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff waking up GregandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Jeff WagstheDog-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Wags Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw-prints transition WagstheDog-2005.jpg|"Wags the Dog" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar GregandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Wags GregSingingWagstheDog-2005.jpg|Greg singing WagsinhisHouse.jpg|Wags in Wags' World TheWigglesandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Murray,JeffandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Wags FiveLittleJoeys-2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Five Little Joeys" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing the drums FiveLittleJoeys-2005.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" AnthonyRapSingingFiveLittleJoeys-2005.jpg|Anthony rap singing Dr.MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dr. Murray GregandJeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff and Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard RyanDeSaulnierinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Ryan as a joey TheFiveLittleJoeysonWigglyTelephone.jpg|The five little joeys on Wiggly Telephone GregPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard CloudTransitioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Cloud transition DiDickiDoDum-2005Prologue.jpg|Murray and Clare MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray GreenCloversTransition.jpg|Green clovers transition DiDickiDoDum-2005.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" DainaDulinskas.jpg|Daina MollyDonohoe.jpg|Molly DorothyIrishDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing ClareFieldinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Clare RachaelWineburg.jpg|Rachael I'mACow-WigglyAnimation.jpg|I'm A Cow: Wiggly Animation CartoonCowSingingI'maCow.jpg|Cartoon cow singing CartoonMurrayDrinkingMilk.jpg|Murray drinking milk FlowersTransition.jpg|Flowers transition DotheFlap-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Do the Flap" ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition DotheFlap-2005.jpg|"Do the Flap" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends DotheFlap-2005-2.jpg|Murray, Brett and Lucy DotheFlap-2005-3.jpg|Greg, Sam and Caterina CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drums DorothyandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyPlayingTambourineinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy playing tambourine HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard GregSingingDotheFlap-2005.jpg|Greg singing DotheFlap-2005-4.jpg|Jeff, Adrian and Ryan HenryandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Wags DotheFlap-2005-5.jpg|Anthony, Ben and Clare HenryandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Jeff HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing outback hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue2.jpg|Greg wearing cowboy hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue3.jpg|Murray wearing sailor hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue4.jpg|Anthony wearing marching hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue5.jpg|''"I love wearing my hat on my head."'' BalloonTransition.jpg|Balloon transition HatOnMyHead-2005.jpg|"Hat On My Head" GregSingingHatOnMyHead-2005.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing captain's hat MurrayWearingSwagman'sHat.jpg|Murray wearing swagman's hat HatOnMyHead-2005-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music (Notice that Wags is wearing a cowboy hat.) GregWearingRaincoat.jpg|Greg wearing raincoat JeffWearingRaincoat.jpg|Jeff wearing raincoat Dorothy'sfeettapping.jpg|Dorothy's feet (Wags' foot can be seen as well) HOMHDorothyplayingtambourine.jpg|Dorothy playing the tambourine in this song MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar BlueWiggleintheRing.jpg|"Blue Wiggle in the Ring" BrownGirlintheRing-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Brown Girl in the Ring" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard BrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" TheWigglyDancersinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GregSingingBrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandLucyStuart.jpg|The Wiggles and Lucy Stuart CaterinainHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Caterina GregPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar AdrianQuinnellinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Adrian GregandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Murray Georgia'sSong-2005.jpg|"Georgia's Song" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingGeorgia'sSong-2005.jpg|Greg singing Anthony,MikiandLuciaFieldin2005.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Lucia PaulPaddickandCharmaineMartin.jpg|Paul Paddick, Charmaine Martin and their new baby IWantToWearTheJacket-Prologue.jpg|Greg in life-jacket CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Captain Feathersword MicConway-AdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke HeReallyisaGoodBloke.jpg|''"He really is a good bloke."'' GeorgeinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Gallant George BennyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Benny Bandicoot CaterinainIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"We need another boat." LucyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"Our good friend Bill O'Reilly has a great boat that we can borrow." TheFriendlyPirateCrewinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|"Oh, really?" It'sSunnyToday-No,O'Reilly.jpg|"No, O'Reilly!" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Big Red Boat Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony JeffandAnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Jeff and Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFallingDowninHereComesTheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down JeffandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword Jeff,AnthonyandAdmiralGoodbloke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke on the Big Red Boat CaptainFeatherswordandAdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodbloke DaveinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Dave IWanttoWeartheJacket-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"I want to wear the jacket."'' IWantToWeartheJacket.jpg|"I Want to Wear the Jacket" CaptainFeatherswordSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew DapperDaveSinging.jpg|Dapper Dave singing AlfonsoPlayingPanGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing pan guitar IWanttoWeartheJacketGoof.jpg|A camera wire is seen. CaptainFeatherswordWearingAdmiralGoodblooke'sJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing Admiral Goodblooke's jacket TheFriendlyPirateCrewBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew blowing Captain Feathersword down OurBoatIsRockingontheSea-2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" TheS.SFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The S.S Feathersword OurBoatIsRockingontheSea-2005.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking on the Sea" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordandDapperDave.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dapper Dave ThePirateGirls.jpg|The pirate girls ThePirateBoys.jpg|The pirate boys LynStuckeyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Lyn NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in life-jacket NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordSingingNickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaterinainLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Caterina LucyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lucy AidoinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Aido LyninLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lyn GeorgeinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|George DaveinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Dave KristyTalbotinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Kristy ClarkyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Clarky KatherinePatrickinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Katherine BennyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Benny Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in shaking clothes Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue2.jpg|Murray in shaking clothes Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue3.jpg|Anthony in dancing outfit Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue4.jpg|Greg in dancing cape Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue5.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" GregandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|Greg singing BenMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Ben Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends dancing TheLandWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglesandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing LucyStuartinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Lucy CaptainandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags and Captain SamandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamMoraninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam Moran ClareandCaterina.jpg|Clare and Caterina DorothyandGreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy dancing GregandSaminHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Sam AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray SorryAgain-Prologue.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain Feathersword Benny,AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Benny, Alfonso and Elefterios ShoeInspectionDay.jpg|''"Here comes our one clean shoe!"'' CaptainandBennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Benny Benny'sShoe.jpg|Benny's shoe in soot BennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Benny SorryAgain-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' Alfonso'sShoe.jpg|Alfonso's clean shoe CaptainandAlfonsoinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Alfonso AlfonsoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Alfonso SorryAgain-SATWPrologue2.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' CaptainandElefteriosinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Elefterios Elefterios'Shoe.jpg|Elefterios' shoe untied ElefteriosinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Elefterios SorryAgain-SATWPrologue3.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' SorryAgain.jpg|"Sorry Again" CaptainFeatherswordSingingSorryAgain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheWigglesinSorryAgain.jpg|The Wiggles playing music MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki Tambourine.jpg|Tambourine CaptainFeatherswordWhistling.jpg|Captain Feathersword whistling TheWigglesWhistling.jpg|The Wiggles whistling JeffPlayingAccordioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GallantGeorgePlayingUkulele.jpg|George playing ukulele PianoAccordion.jpg|Piano Accordion Henry'sDance-2005.jpg|"Henry's Dance" GregSingingHenry'sDance-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheWiggles,HenryandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue HereComestheBigRedCar-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue Murray'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Greg's title HereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|The credits Bonus Features I'mACow-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in deleted live-action scene Georgia'sSong-2005Prologue.jpg|Murray in deleted scene NickyNackyNockyNoo-Original2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene NickyNackyNockyNoo-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching the actions of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" TheS.SFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The S.S Feathersword DiDickiDoDum-2005AlternateVersion.jpg|Dorothy in alternate version of "Di Dicki Do Dum" WagsTheDog-2005PrologueAlternateAngle.jpg|An alternate angle of the prologue of "Wags the Dog" DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about sleeping DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about washing hands DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about brushing teeth DVD Gallery HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVD.jpg|US Disc HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert.jpg|US DVD Insert HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert2.jpg|Inside of the insert HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseCover.jpg|2011 US re-release HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseInsideCover.jpg|Inside cover HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseDisc.jpg|2011 Disc wiggleswin.gif|"Win A Trip" Promo on there website 51VunrO1OLL.jpg|UK Cover 51tRjP7HxtL.jpg|US re-release DVD Cover WP_20151023_004.jpg|Back cover WP_20151023_008.jpg|Disc big.jpg|AUS Disc the-wiggles-here-comes-the-big-red-car.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045788.jpg|HK Back Cover DVD Menu Gallery This is the DVD Menu for Here Comes the Big Red Car. Songs Featured #Hat on My Head (Instrumental) (Main menu) #My New Shoes (Instrumental)/Henry's Dance (Instrumental)/Di Dicki Do Dum (Instrumental) (Song selection menus) #On Your Holiday (Instrumental) (Special Features menu, HiT version) #Wags the Dog (Instrumental) (Special Features menu, nCircle version, Possibly the Warner Bros. Version) #Dorothy's Dance Party (Instrumental) (Subtitles menu) Gallery HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 HereComestheBigRedCar-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu HereComestheBigRedCar-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu Trivia *Despite it not appearing in the video or on the album, the instrumental version of On Your Holiday plays during the Special Features menu. On the nCircle (and possibly Warner Home Video) re-release in the US, it is replaced with the instrumental version of Wags the Dog. *For Georgia's Song, the final two video snapshots are: **Anthony, his wife, and baby. **Paul Paddick (Captain Feathersword's actor), his wife, and baby. *Kristy, Lyn, and Katherine typically play the mascots but can be seen here as part of the pirate crew. *Some of the friendly pirate crew have gimmicks so you can be able to tell them apart. **Adrian does the back flips. **Alfonso has a flag of Italy on his uniform. **Benny Bandicoot wears an outback hat with corks on strings. When he shakes his head as he always does, the corks fly around, and cartoon sound effects play. **Brett wears shades. **Caterina is referred to by name. **Dapper Dave wears a top hat and holds a tea plate and cup. **Elefterios has a flag of Greece on his uniform. **George wears a pilot's hat, goggles, and scarf. *Lucy is referred to as Lucia. *This, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff and Splish Splash Big Red Boat were filmed together at the same time because for the new TV Series. New segments such as Greg and Jeff's introduction for Wags the Dog were also filmed exclusively for these videos. They could be considered direct-to-video specials from TV Series 5. *The instrumental version of "Teddy Bear Hug" is played in the prologues of "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" and "Sorry Again" but this song wasn't sung on this video or the album. "On Your Holiday" wasn't used either, despite the fact that the instrumental track was played in the special features menu on the DVD and the electronic storybook Greg's Musical Surprise. *The video's introduction for "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" features Jeff was in his life-jacket introducing, while in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" and TV Series 5, there is a skit featuring Captain and his crew instead. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show (TV Series 2). Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:DVDs Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Re-release Category:Usa vhs